


mango

by leeboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chensung Toddlers, Donghyuck! Teacher, Established Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark! Florist, Relationship Over a Long Period of Time, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeboys/pseuds/leeboys
Summary: a tiny tale of a florist and a pre-school teacher who gradually fall in love — and one just happens to smell like sweet sweet mangos.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. a sun within reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few dates into their relationships ✿

It’s the end of Donghyuck’s long week at work and he is waiting for the last two pre-preschoolers to be picked up by their parents.

“You can go if you want, I know you have a special play-date with a special friend of yours. I’ll wait with Jisung and Chenle until their parents pick them up” ruffling Jisung’s hair whilst trying hard to not obviously tease his best friend in front of the students. Jaemin knows how much Donghyuck is looking forward to seeing Mark, so waiting a few minutes is the least he can do to help.

“Teacher Duckie, are you seeing the flower mister today?” Chenle giggles as he swings his tiny ink stained hand that is clasped around Donghyuck’s pinky.

“Lele! Hush, you will make teacher shy” Jisung interrupts in his small voice causing Jaemin to kneel down and coo at his favourite child from Donghyuck’s class.

Knowing his excited expression has already failed him, Donghyuck sits both boys down on a nearby stairs and feeds their curiosity about “flower mister”.

“Yes, you cheeky monkeys! I am seeing mister flower”

“Do you like him because he gives you pretty flowers all the time?” Jisung asks as he fiddles with the juice box Jaemin gave him and Chenle.

“I think he likes him because he is pretty” Chenle replies instead of Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, I would be careful of Chenle here. It looks like he has a crush on Mark”

Hand on heart, Donghyuck plays up the hurt causing the little boys to break out in tiny giggles. Just before they have a chance to ask more, two cars rolled through the front gate and the boys — forgetting about Teacher Duckie and his crush — run to greet their parents.

Jaemin and Donghyuck send the children off and go back inside to collect their bags before heading out. Walking down to the staff car park, Jaemin finally has a chance to talk to Donghyuck about his date.

“This is like your third date with him, right?” Jaemin asks before they both reach their cars. Donghyuck nods as his lips curl up into a shy smile. He jogs away from Jaemin and stands beside his car before entering — waiting for Jaemin to reach his car as well.

It is a tradition of theirs to stand by their cars and catch up every Friday because it's the only time they have away from work and their own personal lives.

“So considering that you’re incapable of keeping a straight face, I would say you’re very much enjoying his company?”

“He is such a dork! He makes me laugh and he is really sweet as well. He tries so hard to always make sure I’m okay and he is so just .. perfect” clutching the strap of his bag involuntarily as he gets excited talking about the new — and hopefully long lasting — man in his life.

“Has he kissed you yet?” wiggling his eyebrows at Donghyuck, who looks more amused than shy.

“Nana, he started stuttering when I held his hand on our last date! There is no way in hell he will ever kiss me” laughing at the memory of Mark losing all ability to communicate when Donghyuck smoothly held his hand on their last date.

“I just assumed since Jeno was the one who suggested I introduce you to him that he would be the same as his best friend … who kissed me on the first day we met”

“You met Jeno in a club whilst you both we’re off your faces” clicking his car door open, throwing his bag instead. Jaemin follows suit.

“Well if he isn’t going to kiss you, you kiss him” shouting from his car after rolling his window down.

“Nope not yet! but hopefully soon” flashing a cheeky grin, completely ignoring his best friend’s curious expression. Donghyuck starts his engine, waves goodbye and drives off in his beat up yellow beetle.

A few seconds later, his phone pings. A text, and his heart beats in hopes that it is from Mark. He looks at the screen at the stoplight and huffs in disappointment.

**TEACHER NANA: how dare you just drive off without giving me enough information on your date?**

Another ping. His interest peaks again.

**TEACHER NANA: anyway I hope you have a lovely time also if you don't call me after you're done and tell me everything I'll turn your children against you >:(**

Breathing out a bitter laugh, Donghyuck loves how much Jaemin cares about him but he really just wanted a text from Mark.

_Ping._

**PRETTY FLORIST: hey hyuck, i just wanted to say that i can't wait to see you x**

Looking away from his phone as the lights turn green, Donghyuck doesn’t get the chance to reply; but the tingling feeling in his stomach is enough to make him forget about anything that isn’t Mark. So, the second he parks under his apartment building, he scrambles for his phone and texts back.

✿

After a tiny nap and freshening up, Donghyuck leaves his house to stroll down to Mark’s flower boutique. He doesn’t quite understand how he is excited to see a stranger that technically he had only met twice but here he was; nerves radiating from all his pores but it felt so good.

Usually, Donghyuck was good with being able to carry himself well in all situations and he had an ability to make everyone love him. He is a teacher to a bunch of over energetic, curious and sweet children who can also be devils so he is well equipped to face the world with confidence and win. But, no amount of experience can help calm his nerves down as he reaches the boutique and looks at Mark through the window as he talks sweetly to a customer.

He feels like a teenage boy being scared to talk to a crush. It was a pleasant but also terrifying feeling.

Someone walks beside him and enters the boutique, causing Mark to look up and see him. His eyes crinkle beautifully and his lips smiled as he gestures Donghyuck to come inside.

Mark leaves the counter and walks to meet Donghyuck.

“Hey, you” Mark beams has he comes to a halt an arm length away from Donghyuck. He looked beautiful.

“Hello” suddenly losing all his cool.

“You are a bit early so do you mind if I go finish up with the last customer? then Renjun, my friend, will be here to take over the shop whilst I’m gone”

“Oh yes of course, you go ahead I’ll just wait”

“Go over there, you’ll fit right in” pointing over at a display of gorgeous delicate flowers. His face instantly grew warm and Mark giggled before going to serve his customers.

Mark is silly comparing him to flowers but Donghyuck adored it.

Around 20 minutes of smelling flowers and walking about, Donghyuck feels a presence looking over his shoulder.

“Do you like them?” referring to the sunflowers Donghyuck was paying attention too.

“Yeah, they aren’t as pretty or delicate as the rest of these flowers but I love them”

“Makes sense” as he walks around to pick a sunflower out, handing it to Donghyuck.

“Why, thank you sir!” accepting the flower, “but what did you mean by makes sense?”

“The sunflower is known as a happy flower. Their name derives from the actual sun, they give you a sense of warmth. The petals can be interpreted as sun rays, they are like little suns that are within our reach .. like you”

Stunned by the forwardness, Donghyuck stares wide eyed at Mark — trying to process the compliment without giggling like a little boy.

“Hey lovebirds, don't you have a date to go to or did Mark hyung just drag me out of a lecture for laughs?”

Donghyuck snaps out of his Mark induced trance and quickly smiles at Mark’s friend who he assumes is Renjun — before quietly suggesting to Mark, who is telling his friend to be quiet, that they should probably leave.

Mark quickly goes over to Renjun, instructing him on what to do and returns to Donghyuck with his wallet and keys in hand. He pulls at his shirt for a second before sticking his arm slightly to bump Donghyuck. Looking down at the contact, Donghyuck sees Mark’s palm upright like he is waiting for Donghyuck to take it.

Smiling at Mark’s sudden confidence, he slips his hand into Mark’s and they both walk to leave the boutique.

“Mark, you’re sweating” lifting their intertwined hands up to eye level.

Exposed and embarrassed by his body letting his nerves show, Mark tries to untangle his fingers but Donghyuck grips tighter.

“Hey, don’t let go” pouting, causing Mark to nearly hyperventilate.

“I just … I am sweaty bcus I am really .. erm nervous and Jeno told me I should suck it up and do what I want [with consent] or what feels right and I really wanted to hold your hand so I erm did .. haha please don’t read my shyness as disinterest because that's far from the truth I really …”

“Mark” stopping him in the middle of his adorable nerve filled ramble as he then continues “I like you too” smiling genuinely at Mark, who feels like his heart leapt out of his rib cage.

The florist’s expression changes from looking apprehensive into a jaw dropping smile. His eyes sparkled and his cheeks redden. Pure happiness with a hint of excitement — exactly the kind of look that would make Donghyuck swoon.

They cross the road hand in hand before reaching Mark’s car and getting seated.

“So Mark, where are we heading?” clicking his seat belt on.

“I thought since you’re always around children, we could be around even more kids and head to a park on this beautiful day. I made us some food” pointing to the pretty picnic basket on the back seat.

“That’s so thoughtful, I always thought I didn’t spend enough time around children” trying to sound both sincere and sarcastic.

“What can I say? I am great mind reader”

They look at each other, completely straight faced. Until they both simultaneously break into cheeky grins like a couple of 15 year old boys who have successfully teased their crushes.

Peeling his eyes away from how glorious Donghyuck looks in the sunlight, Mark starts his engine and drives off. Whilst Donghyuck pulls out his trusty mango lip gloss and applies it liberally. He needed to make sure that his lips were moisturized because if Mark carries on making him feel like this, he might need to use them sooner rather than later.


	2. a love for the books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few months into their relationships ✿

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me in this big old apartment alone! I know Jaemin’s place is not better than here” 

“Mark, we’ve been together over a year it’s about time plus I am always at his place anyway” Jeno maturely says to calm his best friend down as he counts his packed boxes, not risking leaving anything behind. 

“I am happy for you though, you seem very much in L word” 

“In what word? dork! Soon enough, you’ll be saying I love you to your boy all the time” 

Blushing at the mention of Donghyuck, Mark reaches over for the roll of bubble wrap and launches it at Jeno who dodges it gracefully. 

“Now get up and help me move these boxes to the van! After that, I’m out of your hair and you can get ready for work then maybe invite your boyfriend over since the place is all yours now” making an emphasis on the word boyfriend. 

With a sigh, Mark pushes himself off the sofa pulling his sleeves up dramatically and starts helping Jeno with the boxes. He knows Jaemin makes Jeno happy so he is truly thankful that his best friend found love — it nearly trumps the emptiness he will feel living alone. 

✿

“Mark hyung, you do know you’ll still see him right?” Jaemin huffs as he waits for Jeno beside the moving van. 

Jeno looks at Jaemin, telepathically telling him to shut up. Then he turns to Mark who is biting a pout down. 

“Come here, you big baby!” opening his arms wide, taking in Mark who crashed into him. It was a sweet sight, Jaemin couldn’t help but drop his annoyed stance to snap a picture of them hugging like no tomorrow. Donghyuck would appreciate it as well.

“Okay, you guys can stop now! I'll tell Donghyuck to hug you alot hyung, just let Jeno go please I need to return the van in two hours” 

“Sunday is still our day” Mark ordered loudly before finally letting Jeno go who nodded his head and ran to jump into the passenger seat of the mover’s van, waving goodbye to his best friend. 

Mark stood there watching the van drive away, smiling at the fact that his best friend has taken the next big step in his life and relationship. He is so proud but he knows he will miss him. 

_Ping._

**HYUCKIE: hey dork, you'll be okay! you will probably see him tomorrow, knowing jeno he will already miss you before he reaches his new home!!!!! ******

Smiling down at the text he received, Mark quickly sends one back reminding Donghyuck of their date later on and jogs back to his apartment to get ready for work.

✿

Today is a rainy Sunday and that usually means there won't be a lot of customers so Mark uses this opportunity to carry out his favourite past time — thinking about Donghyuck. 

The date today marks their three month anniversary as boyfriends, even though they dated two months before actually becoming official. However, Mark is positive he fell for Donghyuck’s charm weeks before their first date. It was on a day where Jeno dragged him to go grocery shopping in some fancy market because Jaemin’s older brother owned it and he wanted to get in his good books. 

Jeno had “accidently” bumped into Jaemin who also happened to be visiting his brother, Jaehyun, and they were disgustingly sweet together so Mark left them. On his mission to get as far away as possible from his best friend and his best friend's crush, he got lost in the self care section. He lazily looked around at bath bombs, face masks and body butter until he heard someone sing quietly in the next aisle and his interest peaked. 

Mustering up the courage to walk into the same aisle, Mark saw that the pretty voice belonged to an even prettier face. He just froze there, mesmerized — so much so that he didn't notice that Donghyuck saw him and stopped singing. 

“Can I help you sir?” hiding his embarrassment. 

Reading the social cues, Mark was led to believe the pretty boy was an employee so he just lied. 

“I … erm, am looking for a nice body .. cream” sounding like he is convincing himself rather than the boy staring at him “Can you help me?”

“Yes, of course” blinding Mark with a smile. 

Then they both proceeded to lie. Donghyuck wasn't an employee. He was there waiting for Jaemin and Mark didn't need anything but neither saw any harm in lying. The likelihood that they would meet again was very low, or so they thought. 

The encounter was short and sweet but Mark was swooning so much that he left that aisle with a bunch of Donghyuck’s favourite products; all including, mango seed oil. 

A scent he didn't expect to be so infatuated with. 

However, fast forward, six months and it’s all he smells when he is all entangled with his boyfriend. 

“Earth to Mark Lee!” 

Snapping out of his Donghyuck filled thoughts into reality. Mark sees Renjun standing in front of him drenched in rain. 

“Oh my lord, Renjun you’ll get ill” getting up to rush to the back room to find his gym bag that should have a towel or two in there. 

“If you answered my texts, I wouldn't have had to walk here hyung” Renjun shouts at Mark who has disappeared behind a display of beautiful flowers.

“Oh, sorry I was daydreaming” guilt written all over his face as he hands Renjun a towel.

“I wonder about what” grinning at his older friend. 

Laughing at his own predictability, Mark ignores Renjun and pretends he has work to do. 

“Anyway, there is a last minute event happening at university and I was supposed to arrange for a few bouquets but I completely forgot ...” pausing to armour himself with a pout “So hyung, can you please fix me a few pretty bouquets now? Please” 

Incapable of resisting his friend’s cute pouts, Mark huffs. 

“Fine, any flowers in specific?” 

“Oh my god, no whatever you make is beautiful, I trust you” 

“Yeah yeah” scoffing at the way his best friend just slumped on a stool, to watch him making the bouquets. He laughs at the face Renjun pulls, then zones out to do what he is good at. Flowers. 

Mark realises how much he has fallen for Donghyuck when he mindlessly arranges each flower bouquet with a sunflower, even when one has no busy being there. No florist in their right mind would place a bright yellow sunflower in between an array of pink shaded tulips or a bouquet comprised of peonies and hydrangeas but Mark was doing exactly that. 

Instead of taking them out, he left them in there. Maybe one sunflower in every bouquet can be his signature now. 

Smiling at his work, Mark hands them proudly to Renjun and sends him off in a taxi, before closing up and going home to get ready for his date. 

He hadn't seen Donghyuck in two weeks, so it was safe to say that he was beyond excited. It was his chance to spoil Donghyuck who had a busy month with taking on another class. So after showering and putting on his best interpretation of smart casual, Mark leaves his apartment to go pick Donghyuck up. 

“Baby, I am outside” 

“I'll be right down, I can’t wait to see you” Donghyuck squeals down the phone, making Mark giggle in fondness. 

A minute passes, with Mark drumming on his steering wheel whilst he waits for his boyfriend. Still as nervous as he was on their first date. 

“Woah” slips out of Mark’s mouth as he sees Donghyuck stroll out of his apartment building looking magnificent as he tries to locate Mark’s car. 

Finally, he spots his boyfriend. Waving at Mark, Donghyuck sprints towards the car, jumps in and heads for a hug right away. 

“I’ve missed you so much” breathlessly mumbling into Mark’s neck as Mark adjusts himself to hug Donghyuck back. 

“Hello baby” rubbing Donghyuck’s back until Donghyuck pulls back slightly and they both take each others features — eyes wide like they can’t believe they are finally in each other's arms. 

“Hi” smiling as he presses a small kiss on the side of Mark’s smile.

“You look amazing, I feel underdressed” 

“Hey, you refused to tell me where we're going so I thought over rather than under plus you look very pretty ... I literally attacked you the second I got into this car, you're that irresistible” sitting back in the passenger seat properly.

Mark pouts at the sudden loss of warmth, letting the flirtatious comment fly over his head.

“Plus, I dressed up to keep you interested” winking dramatically at Mark who laughs at his silliness. 

“Yes, like I need reminding that I am dating the hottest boy ever” 

Donghyuck ears gradually transformed into a beautiful shade of red, matching his cheeks but still, he leans over quickly to peck Mark’s cheek as a thank you and points at the road. 

“I am hungry, Minhyungie” 

“Yes, your highness, lets go” turning his engine on and finally driving to their date. 

✿

Mark pulls over and parks in front of a really dodgy looking building causing Donghyuck to immediately look worried. Mark just grins and leaves the car but Donghyuck doesn't, he stays put.

“Just, trust me” opening Donghyuck’s passenger door and holding his hand out. 

Worry still apparent in his face, Donghyuck takes his hand and leaves the car but finds safety again by clinging on Mark’s arm. 

“Mark erm if you courted me this long just to end up murdering me, please know Jaemin will avenge me” 

“Oh shoot my plan has been exposed” Mark whispers loudly as he knocks on the door to this old building. 

“HEY!” pushing Mark away who is smiling at Donghyuck’s adorable yet completely irrational thoughts. 

“I literally can not live without you, don't worry you're fine” 

“Lee, the fact that that is your only reasoning against murder is concerning” 

“Oh shut up” 

The door finally opens and Donghyuck is startled by the beautiful lady standing in front of him. 

“Minhyung, you're here!” 

“Mum!!” hugging the lady. 

Donghyuck’s soul leaves his body. 

“Yah, don’t scare your boyfriend. He is joking, I am not his mother .. well not biological, I am the owner of this secret cafe” sticking her hand out “You can call me Boa noona” 

Mark knows he will regret scaring Donghyuck like that but his expression was completely worth it. 

Donghyuck takes her hand and bows at the same time. 

“I will kill you” Donghyuck whispers to Mark between his toothy smile. 

Mark quickly takes Donghyuck’s hand and follows Boa who was waiting for them to come in. The inside of the building felt like a dream. There were beautiful delicate flowers dangling from the high ceilings alongside the magical fairy lights that were everywhere. The ambiance was something out of a fairy tale. 

The deeper they got, the more stunning everything looked; until they reached the sheltered back garden. It was perfect. It looked over a beautiful river that had the skyline lights dancing on it. There were flowers everywhere and right in the middle was a table with two chairs and a candle — a mango scented one, that overwhelmed the air with its sweetness. 

“Take a seat, I will be back with the food” 

Donghyuck looks at Mark with tears in his eyes and Mark instantly feels apologetic. 

“No no no I am sorry I shouldn't have scared you like that, don't cry please” stepping closer to his boyfriend and setting his hands on both sides Donghyuck’s waist. 

“Mark, why did you do all of this? It’s too much” 

“Nothing is too much for you” 

“It's only a third month anniversary, I didn't get you anything special” eyes glistening in both wonder and tears. 

“I know but I wanted to tell you something today and it deserved to be remembered”

“What is it? Are you breaking up with me?” involuntary stepping back. 

“Hyuck, how did you get that from this?”

“Just tell me please”

“Okay ..” suddenly Mark is the one visibly nervous. 

“Minghyung, baby what is it?” 

“I love you” 

“I ..”

“No wait, I am not finished .. I know how much that phrase means to you and you don't use it lightly which is why I have never said it before but I do. I love you so much Donghyuck, way more than I thought was humanly possible. I mean it’s only been six months since I have got to know you yet I can’t go back to being a person that doesn't have you in their life. You don’t have to say it back because I know feelings evolve differently but I ...” laughing at his own tears rolling down his face ”at least hope you really like me! So yeah, thank you for being my boyfriend and I love you” 

“You idiot” finally smiling.

“Huh?”

“I love you Mark” 

“You don't have to say this because I did” 

Donghyuck stares at Mark for a minute, before reaching up to wipe away his tears and cupping his face. 

“I love you” enunciating every word, like he is permanently etching his love into their destiny

Finally, Mark lets Donghyuck’s confession sink and his eyes reflect Donghyuck’s. Pure happiness. 

Mark leans down slightly, whilst Donghyuck leans up and they meet halfway. The moment their lips touch, they fully feel the heaviness of the words said and let themselves revel in it. They kiss so gently. They kiss with a newfound appreciation. They let themselves get lost in the high of it all. 

The slight hint of vulnerability making both their minds feel like mush but making their hearts bloom in security. And even though they have kissed before, this one was different. It felt like the start was something real. A love so exquisite — a love for the books.


	3. yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a year into their relationship ✿

It’s the weekend so Mark and Donghyuck decide to spend all morning at Mark’s place, in bed doing nothing. The weather is miserable — the kind that makes you want to go back to sleep — but Mark had an important question to ask Donghyuck so they have to go out and do something.

He had made a reservation at Donghyuck’s favourite restaurant because they were coming up on their one year anniversary and he wanted to do something special. 

Laid in bed, with Donghyuck lazily taking over the surface of his chest, Mark had to think of an excuse to go out and pick up a few things for the date. He makes a tiny effort to adjust the sleepy boy off his chest but Donghyuck just digs his nose further into Mark’s chest and snakes his arms tightly around the warm waist beneath him. 

“Stay” 

Usually Mark would just push him off and pretend like he was not blushing like a teenager even after one year of being around Donghyuck. He was still planning to but just as he was building himself up to playfully push Donghyuck away and feel the absence of his warmth, he felt his boyfriend’s soft lips pepper kisses on his chest and he just melted. 

Mark lowered himself slightly to kiss Donghyuck’s forehead repeatedly as his fingers started to dance around his bare hip bone. 

_I suppose another half of an hour of this won’t hurt._

✿

“You should probably get up and shower” running his fingers through Donghyuck’s unkempt hair. 

“Is that your way of telling me I stink?” 

“You always smell delicious baby but I plan kidnapping you later so I need you to be ready” 

Donghyuck finally releases Mark’s body — ignoring Mark’s involuntarily whine — and lays on his stomach, looking at Mark suspiciously as he rests his face on his propped up hands. 

He looked adorable, it took all of Mark’s willpower to not kiss him. 

“ … hmm fine, I suppose I can use a shower but will you join me?” 

“As much as that is very tempting, we will get carried away with other things and unfortunately I don’t have time for that since I have a few errands to run first but I’ll shower after” 

Donghyuck pouts and as a result, Mark breaks. He leans in leaving a soft kiss on Donghyuck’s lips and quickly jumps out of bed before Donghyuck has the chance to return it. He is already out of the room when he hears Donghyuck dramatically sigh as he kicks up the blankets in frustration. 

“HEY! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME KISS YOU?” shouting from the bedroom, the pout somehow evident in his voice. 

“BECAUSE I WOULD WANT MORE AND I HAVE THINGS TO DO THAT CAN'T BE DONE IF I SPEND ALL DAY MAKING OUT WITH YOU” 

Donghyuck still blushes at the thought of being irresistible to his boyfriend. 

“I am breaking up with you” he retaliates back, loud enough for Mark to hear him but the shyness still audible. 

Mark runs back to his room and pops his head around the door, already in his coat and shoes — smiling at the blushing boy sprawled in his bed. 

“I love you” 

“Yeah I love you too loser, now go do your stupid errands” aiming a pillow at Mark’s face and failing epicly. 

Mark laughs as he peels his eyes away from the love of his life and leaves to go carry out the mundane tasks that need to be done before the amazing night he had planned for them. 

✿

Flowers in one hand and groceries in the other, Mark struggles to punch in the passcode to his apartment. Instead of knocking on the door for Donghyuck to open it, he puts down the bags and lets himself in.

“Babe?” Mark says quietly before entering the kitchen in fear of bumping into his boyfriend. The flowers are meant to be a small surprise so he didn’t want Donghyuck to see them before he arranges them beautifully in a vase. 

After not getting any response, Mark sneaks into the kitchen quietly to sort out the groceries quickly then moves on to finding the ugly flower vase they made together on their tenth date. After locating their favorite horrendous vase, Mark gets to work. After about ten minutes, the flowers are ready and now he needs to figure out where Donghyuck actually is. 

The living room was empty. 

“Is my boyfriend really that lazy? Are you still in bed?” walking down his narrow corridor to reach his bedroom. Peering inside, there was still no response and no Donghyuck. 

The bed was made and the room cleaned — anyone seeing how emaculate everything was, wouldn't believe that there was a mess of limbs in that same room a few hours ago. Mark would think the same, if it wasn't for Donghyuck’s scent lingering all around him. 

The way the oils from Donghyuck’s body scrub clings on his body after a shower and transfers to every piece of fabric he makes contact with drives Mark insane.

A trail of sweet mangoes hung in the air painting a picture of what Donghyuck did after he showered and changed. It doesn’t help that after the mango body scrub, Donghyuck uses a mango body butter. The bed. The bathroom. Even the clothes Donghyuck borrows out of Mark’s closet all smell of him. 

In the haze of his boyfriend’s sweetness taking over his senses, Mark follows the fragrance and stops outside the extra room he now has that used to be Jeno’s. It’s where Donghyuck usually does his work, where they get ready and also where Mark stores extra things. In other words, it was a walk in closet as well as a makeshift office space plus storage area. 

“Are you decent in there?” 

“Nope” 

“That’s what I hoped for” giggling as he opens the door to see his boyfriend, settled behind his desk. 

“What if I was actually not decent?” his expression teasing Mark but his hand automatically reaching out for his boyfriend to come closer. 

“Nothing I haven't seen before” sticking his tongue out petty retaliation as he practically skips into Donghyuck’s lap, and doing the only thing that makes sense after Donghyuck showers - kissing his neck and getting the full dosage of the sweet sweet nectar. 

Giggling at the sensation of Mark’s breath on his skin, Donghyuck pushes Mark away and before Mark could dive in again, Donghyuck shows him the box he found in Mark’s drawer. 

“Minhyung, what is this?”

Blankly staring at the pretty box, placed gently on Donghyuck’s palm. Mark is suddenly pulled out of his mango induced high and quickly snatches the box away. 

“Did you look inside?!” 

“No because I refuse to marry you” … “Yet” 

Mark’s expression morphes from being shocked, to hurt, to shy. It was adorable, Donghyuck swears he could feel his heart swell with admiration. This is the boy he loves. How lucky is he? 

“Yet?” blushing profusely. 

“Yes, I want to be your boyfriend for another year before I become your fiance” stating it so casually like it was a sure thing. 

“I ..” leaning his body slightly away from Donghyuck but still on his lap. 

“Unless, that was never in our future than haha .. sike” embarrassment finally sinking in. 

“Oh shut up! I love you” 

“You like me?” pulling out his precious puppy eyes. 

“I can’t stand you” 

“I love you too, flower boy” 

Mark lets his body fall on Donghyuck again. 

“Now, it won’t be as surprising on the date. I was planning to give you that later” sulking as he fits his chin in the crook on his boyfriend’s neck. 

“What? Is it actually a ring?” 

Mark just shrugs his shoulders. 

“Can we not go out and spend our day in bed in our pj’s with takeout?” 

“But .. I was looking forward to you .. like getting ready and ... putting your makeup on and stuff”

“Why?” adjusting Mark so he can look at him in confusion. 

“I just was looking forward to you looking all pretty”

“Am I not pretty without makeup? I am hurt”

“No shut up, I … erm really like your glossy lipgloss” the flare of red hue climbing up his neck. 

“Oh you mean my date and seduced Mark Lee lip gloss” grinning at the boy on his lap. 

Mark shyly nods. 

“Go wait in your room, I will blow your mind” 

Donghyuck pushes Mark off his lap, ushering him out of the room and into the bedroom. He winks mischievously at Mark at runs back into the walk in closet. 

✿

Mark sits on his bed, fidgeting with his guitar as he tries to not let his imagination go wild. Knowing Donghyuck, he can not predict what will happen. Will he dress in something that he knows hugs his body perfectly? Will he put Mark’s clothes on? The options are limitless so Mark just concentrates on slowing his jagged heartbeat down. 

Ten minutes later, the door swings open and there Donghyuck is stood in all his glory. 

Mark barely holds in his laugh. 

Donghyuck stood there seductively, hand on door, eyes overflowing with want. His face shimmering with pretty pastel glitter and lips shining - looking very tempting. It was all very sexy, especially his outfit. He is wearing an white oversized t-shirt that has Mark’s derp face plastered all over it, tucked into yellow short shorts that also have Donghyuck’s meme face plastered everywhere. Yes, sexy. 

At that moment, Mark doesn't know whether he wants to curse Jaemin and Jeno for making those clothes for their birthdays as a joke or whether he wants to send them thank you cards. 

“You look … interesting baby” biting down his smile. 

“I know, I know I look irresistible” slowly strutting towards Mark, who has set his guitar aside. Welcoming his boyfriend into his arms. 

He sometimes wonders how amazing Donghyuck would have been in another profession like acting because till how he hasn't dropped his seductive role. Mark isn't going to complain though, he might as well play along. 

“You're a clown” 

“Just kiss me” 

Donghyuck lowers his face down to meet Mark’s and suddenly the ridiculous situation didn't matter anymore. 

They both allowed themselves to get lost in each other's personal space. The moment Mark got a taste of the lip gloss he was sent back to the moment he first kissed Donghyuck. Their love for eachother has multiplied by infinity since then and Mark can’t believe he got so lucky. They gently savour the taste of the other; relishing all of their touches, giggles and desire, sent them to the highest cloud. It was perfect. 

Donghyuck wanted more, so he pressed further. Tipping them both into something laced with hunger causing them to lose touch of their surroundings with pleasure. 

✿

Mark is plastered onto Donghyuck’s back trying to get his attention from the little velvet box he is fiddling with. 

“So this box?” flipping onto his back and adjusting Mark onto his chest. 

“Just open it, it’s nothing” 

Squealing in excitement, Donghyuck sits up and opens the box with his eyes tightly shut. The little whiskers on the side of his eyes are too special for Mark to ignore so he leans in quickly pecking the side of Donghyuck’s face. 

Donghyuck shoos him away and slowly opens his eyes to see what is actually in the box. 

Keys. 

“DID YOU GET ME A NEW CAR?”

“Bitch, shut the fuck up! I’m the owner of a flower boutique, not a CEO of a massive company” laughing at the way his boyfriend’s expression fell instantly into confusion.

“Then, what are these keys?” holding up the keys, realising there is a pretty sunflower key ring and a key ring with ‘ours’ inscribed beautifully in Mark’s writing. His body instantly fills up with the warmth Mark’s love gives him. 

“Erm, it's just a copy of my apartment keys” 

“You don't use a key, you use a passcode” 

“Donghyuck..” 

“Oh” the purpose of the keys finally hitting him. Mark is asking him to move in with him. The idea of living with Mark permanently sent his imagination on overdrive. A future filled with waking up and sleeping next to Mark. Fighting over mundane domestic differences, then working to make the other smile — because once they smile, the fight is over. In the mornings they can leave for work together. The image of Donghyuck going back home after work to the love of his life telling him about cute stories about his pupils or how menacing they can be. The little things in life that had no meaning now can be shared with Mark so now everything means more. 

Life in general with Mark would mean more. Every minute, every second is now something that needs to be cherished. 

The images flashing in Donghyuck’s mind caused his eyes to uncontrollably well up and the tear escaped. He couldn't help it. He is so in love. 

“I'll take that as a yes” looking at Donghyuck with pure admiration swimming in his eyes. 

“Hell yeah, I won’t have to pay rent and I’ll have pretty flowers around me daily” covering the fact that he just saw his whole life with Mark flash before his eyes. 

“So it isn't because you want to live with me?”

“I mean sure being cuddled to sleep everyday with the man I want to spend the rest of my life with sounds nice but the whole free rent and no bills thing is more appealing” 

“I genuinely can't stand you, give me back my keys” 

“No taksies backsies” holding the keys to his chest, like it was his most valued possession “I am so in love with you, Minhyung” 

Mark jumps on top Donghyuck, pushing him back into the bed planting sloppy kisses on every area of his face. Donghyuck accepts them all and just adjusts them so they are cuddled comfortably. They stay there for a while just soaking in their happiness. Donghyuck mentions the bouquet of flowers, thanking his favourite florist. 

✿

After ordering food, they cuddle on the sofa talking about everything from them to Donghyuck’s favourite students as the sky transitioned from a warm amber into a beautiful midnight blue.

“By the way, we are splitting the house bills!” 

“This sucks, should have got me a sugar daddy” 

“Fuck you!”

Mark moves to get up wearing a pout of disapproval but Donghyuck pulls him back onto the sofa, giggling at how childish Mark can be sometimes. He continues to poke Mark’s waist until his laughter wins over the fake pout and they both lay there side by side looking up at their ceiling, breathing heavily.

After hours of being entangled with Donghyuck all Mark could smell was the sweet mangos that has become his boyfriend’s signature scent — and Mark is intoxicated by it. 

This is the dream. 

“I can’t believe I am in love with a boy, who shines like the sun and smells like the sweetest fruit there is” 

“He sounds like a catch” Donghyuck whispers out, with the intention to lighten up the moment but Mark just agrees.

“He is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :] thank you for reading till the end! please ignore any mistakes i made, i am still fairly new at this :/ but anyway have a nice day/night wherever you may be ♡

**Author's Note:**

> twt: ieeboys :]


End file.
